


Why are you so cute?

by Galaxies_Beyond



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, Good Omens Secret Santa, Hugs, I Tried, I have zero idea how snow works it like never snows where I am, I love these idiots so much omg, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxies_Beyond/pseuds/Galaxies_Beyond
Summary: Aziraphale convinces Crowley to play in the snow with him.(This is for Softpetal on scratch for the Good Omens secret santa! Hope you like it!)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Why are you so cute?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Softpetal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Softpetal).



> Set after Ragna-right-okay-never-mind. Also, Adam is a good friend.  
> I am sorry in advance for the bad pun.

Crowley watched the heavenly being as he tried to catch snowflakes on his tongue. Aziraphale somehow never got one despite it being a heavy snow.

"Dearest!" The angel called, snapping the demon out of his thoughts. "Come here!"

The demon sighed. What on Earth was he gonna do with his white-winged lover? Sure, Demons and Angels can't get sick, but Crowley still didn't really like the cold. Probably because he was a snake demon, and snakes don't like the cold. Even though it wouldn't affect him, Crowley would still feel really cold.

The things he will do to make his boyfriend happy.

He ran inside the bookstore and grabbed his heavy coat (His light one never did him anything, anyways) and scarf, throwing them on before changing out of his shoes and into his snowboots, running outside at top speed to see Aziraphale. Said angel was now on the ground, making literal snow angels with his giant wings.

"Angel, why do you do this?" Crowley asked. Aziraphale smiled.

"Because I'm trying to help you get over your fear of the cold."

"IT'S NOT A FEAR! I JUST-" The snaky boy sighed. "Really hate the cold."

"Oh." Aziraphale's face morphed from happy to guilt. "Sorry for dragging you out, then."

Crowley smirked. "Don't worry about it. I'm bundled up anyways."

The angel got up from the ground. "You still look silly with your sunglasses on, dearest." He reached out and took them off, revealing the yellow snake-like eyes of his lover. "There. That looks much better."

"S'pose it does for you. Don't see why you don't like them on me."

"I don't like them because I can't see your eyes, silly!" Aziraphale hugged the snaky boy. "I understand when you need to hide from others, but out here it's just us! Adam's got us covered!"

"Then I can do this!" Crowley reached for his divine boyfriend and started tickling him.

"D-dearest!" Aziraphale giggled.

"I love you so much Angel."

"I love you too, Crow-Crow!"

Crowley's face heated up. "Did you just call me 'Crow-Crow?'"

Aziraphale pulled away from the snaky boy. "And this is where I run!" And off the angel ran, a playful smile adorning his heavenly face. 

"You're not getting away that easily!" Crowley grinned as he picked up a bunch of snow, rolled it up, and tossed it at the angel, who it hit in the arm.

"Oh, you want to play that game?" Aziraphale dorned the same grin and did the same, the playful chase sprawling into a full-blown snow war.

Crowley picked up as much snow as he could hold, throwing it all at his winged boyfriend, who Azira-fell (Ha) to the ground. "Dearest!" He laughed, "I surrender! You win!"

The demon pumped his fist in the air. "HA! YES! ANOTHER WIN FOR ANTONEY J CROWLEY!" He yelled. Aziraphale smiled and stood up.

"We're tied now. But not for long! I'll win next time." He said.

"If you say so, Angel. In the meantime, let's head back inside. I'll make us some tea." Crowley replied.

So the two re-entered the bookshop, smiling.

Crowley wondered why he didn't want to go out in the first place.


End file.
